cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Califas Sovietica
|resource_2 = |symbol_type = Seal }} Surging past the gates of hell, laying waste to the heavens : Forged in the struggle for human rights following the United States' economic collapse and subsequent establishment of Fascism in 2011, the martyrdom-loving nation of Califas Sovietica is universally revered by the international proletariat, as well as all peace-loving peoples still suffering under the yoke of decadent imperialism. The victorious workers, farmers, scientists, and valiant men and women of arms have tirelessly struggled for Socialism since the gruesome years of the North American famine brought about by global recession and internal mismanagement/corruption, and the subsequent short-lived occupation of the Fatherland by the forces of reaction and the collaborationist Fatherland-hating Yankee revanchists in Washington which followed the Arduous Recession of the 2000s. Following the Great Bloodshed, which liberated the soil and proved that blood may triumph over the bullet, the men and women of Califas Sovietica are now fast approaching a universal standard of living and level of productivity unrealized by the isolated and besieged imperialist anciens regimes in the near- and distant-abroad. The CA Sovietica cultural scene involves K-pop discothèques, bars blaring cumbias and Mexican regional music, karaoke sing-a-longs, "metal fests", and a range of breweries and culinary traditions reflecting the multi-national demographic of the Fatherland. The architecture and ambience is a mixture of the architecture of Soviet Stalinism and Albert Speer's monumental designs modified by a Hello Kitty motif. Compulsory military service, top-rate educational facilities, and the revolutionary enthusiasm of serving the Party, the People, and the Beloved General has allowed CA Sovietica to sit atop one of the only advanced military-industrial complexes which the workers can claim as their own. When not happily working or serving their Tour of Internationalist Duty, the people cheerfully drill war-games, practice gymnastics, and engage in a vigorous study of military doctrine, economics, linguistics, and theory. World-renowned songs such as "The Brilliant General is the Glorious Commander" can be heard swirling through the streets along with the hum of an environmentally sound (yet ever-expanding) and largely automated productive base which impresses - indeed, frightens - the forces of World Reaction. Military interventions against the bellicose class enemy have generally been greeted by the eruption of Civil War and establishment of Califas Sovietica Friendship Councils by regional forces as well as the expropriation of technology and wealth by the workers and the brave warriors of the Ejército de los Trabajadores Rojos del Califas Sovietica (ETRCS, or Etreceso - Armed Forces of SSRSC). The toilers' dictatorship advances on the agricultural, technological, and military fronts towards world revolution and socialist order. Under the avante-garde leadership of the revolutionary Party's bMilitary First Policy/b and the highest councils of the formerly oppressed, the Dominion of Labor is hereby established! This user also went by the screen name "Redterror". Califas Sovietica launched martyrdom operations against the doomed causes of Norden Verein fascism and their zionist crusader associates, who had launched unprovoked spy attacks and heaped casus bellis upon the heads of the great nation and her allies. Subsequent events led to the sanction, isolation, and banning of Soviet Califaz, as well as the unjust dismantling (seizing on the CS defense of dignity, independent of LSF blessings, as casus belli) of their erstwhile alliance, the Libertarian Socialist Federation. However, the struggling masses of the former Califas Soviet Republic loved their freedom too dearly to abandon the red terror banner - and so the war of resistance continues, outliving any and all obstacles placed in their path. The deathless banner of militaristic socialism in the Southland will never fall.